Once Upon A Skateboard
by xSketchy.and.Spunkx
Summary: Jane is a girl from Dogtown and has been friends with the guys forever. Jade is the new girl, who just move to Dogtown in the summer. Watch how they cope with the love, hate, friendship, confusion, and laughter of their teenage lives.
1. Meeting the boys

_Jane's P.O.V. _

I walked along the street with my best friend Jade to go meet our friends at their favorite hang out. The Zephyr Surf Shop. We always meet them there after school, every long day. When we began to see the shop in view Jade stopped me and took a deep breath.

"How do I look?" She asked and started to tug on her shirt and then her shorts.

"You look fine Jade!" I replied rolling my eyes a bit.

"Just fine? Jane!" She said slightly annoyed. She's only acting like this because she has a huge crush on Stacy Peralta. Who, mind you, I think has a crush on her back. Of course all the two need is a push towards each other. There both close friends, and Stacy's well my best friend out of all the Z-boys. I tell him everything. He always listens to me, not matter how stupid the Idea maybe, or how stupid I sound. He's there for me always. He's like my big brother; he's even a little over protective of me.

Oh as you probably already know, my names Jane. Jane Lexxon. I'm 16 and I have lived in Dogtown, Santa Monica all my life. I have dirty blonde hair that is to the length of my shoulders and blue-green eyes. Okay since I already told you about Stacy, maybe I should tell you about my relationships with the other boys.

Well Tony Alva and me are pretty close too. Not as close as Stacy and me are, but anytime I need to talk he's there. But sometimes his ego gets in the way of our relationship. See I dated him last year, for three long months. But we still managed to stay friends. Maybe because the brake up wasn't that big of a deal, or maybe because a little piece of my heart didn't want to let him go. I don't know. But I'm really glad that were still friends.

Next is Sid, him and I are pretty tight as well. We both can't skate that well. Actually he's better then me. And were both at the back of the pack. He's a great guy, even if he does at an ear problem.

Last is stupid, immature Jay Adams. I hate that guy. He's so...AH! I can't explain how much he annoys me. The only reason I even put up with him is because of Jade and the Guys. If it weren't for them, we would have killed each other by now.

Anyways, as Jade and I got to the Storefront, Jade took a deep breath, tugged at her shirt one more time and opened the door.

Everyone was already there. Stacy was talking to Skip and pointing at a nice Surfboard. Tony was trying to sweet talk some of his sister Kathy's friends. Jay was jumping around the store and being an idiot as always. Sid was the only one that actually noticed us when we came in.

"Hey Jane, Jade." He came up to us and smiled and put his arm around Jade. "It's about time you ladies showed up."

Jade rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her. "Unlike you Sid. We were at school today." She sighed. "Not like you need to go at all. Your Father could probably bribe all the teacher's to just let you pass and get a diploma, with all the money you have!" She said and grinned. Then when she saw Skip walk away from Stacy she went over to him. "Yeah Sid, while we have to work our Asses of at School just to graduate." I said and smiled at him. Then I gave him a gentle hug and a kiss him on the cheek. "So how are you doing Sid?"

Sid hugged me back and shrugged. "Fine I guess. Red Dog has been bugging me as usual though. But Jay straightened him out for me." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. "I don't know why you don't like Jay. He's such a nice guy. Once you get to know him well enough."

"Right Sid. All of a sudden Jay Adams is going to turn into an upstanding young Citizen of Dogtown. Ha! Fat chance. And plus it's not only me, he don't like me as much or more as I don't like him." I said and smiled at Sid. "But I can put up with him for you guys." I smiled and kissed him again on the cheek. "I gotta talk to Tony, I'll talk to you later Sid." I smiled and walked over to were Tony was flirting with one of Kathy's friends. "Hey T-dog." I said and laughed. Tony glared like crazy as the girls giggled at him and walked over to where Kathy was standing.

"Aw! I was sure I was going to get laid by one of them tonight!" Tony said and winked at one of the girls. "Why did you have to ruin my chances!"

"Ha! Like you had a chance!" I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So what's up Tony? How's the Skating today?" I asked.

Tony shrugged. "Okay I guess. How was school?" He asked while chuckling. "Why do you even go Jub-Jub! You don't need to." He put his arm around me, and grinned. "Come join us rebels?" He smirked and I shoved his arm off.

"I need an education. And if I didn't go my old man would flip! Which wouldn't be good news!" I answered. Tony just shrugged and I smiled. "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you losers." Tony nudged me playfully and did a puppy dog face. "Fine! Fine! Tomorrow me and Jade will skip with you losers!" Tony grinned and kissed my cheek. Then he spotted a so-called "Hott" girl and dashed away saying. "Later Chickita!"

Since Jade was still "Talking" to Stacy I went and sat on a stool in front of the cash. Skip just randomly put it there yesterday and it was for sitting on right?


	2. A Talk with Stace

Jade's P.O.V

When we came into the store, Jane and I said 'hi' and whatever to Sid. Then I went over to talk to one of my closest friends, Stacy. I have a HUGE crush on him, and he doesn't even know it…er… at least I hope he doesn't. That would be too weird! And besides…guys don't really notice me anyway. I'm just another plain Jane. Oops! No offence to Jane or anything, it's just an expression. Wait, why am I apologizing? She can't read my thoughts…shifty eyes

Where were we? Oh, yes. I'm plain…ish…I guess… I have brown hair to my mid-back, blue/green eyes, and I have an average build for my age. Like Jane, I'm 16. My name is Jade Satura, by the way. I don't even know why the guys let me hangout with them. I mean… I can't even skate! Actually, I've never tried. Come to think of it, no one has ever even asked me if I could…

I guess I should explain my 'role' as you would call it in this…group? My best guy friend is Jay. We just really click, you know? We have a special relationship. He's like an older brother, except…not? Let me re-phrase that: We're attached at the hip…wait, no we're not, because Jane would have a shit-fit. She can't stand him, so I have make time for both of them, so I can hangout with both without causing a fight. I can tell him anything and not be embarrassed, and for him, I guess I'm there whenever he needs to talk; or when anyone needs to talk, actually. I'm a good listener and I'm patient.

Stacy is next up, which is weird because I have this GINORMOUS crush on him! I guess I can talk to him about stuff too, but I get embarrassed about things around him. I get kind of shy sometimes, but he always gets me to talk. We flirt a lot, but I don't think he knows how much it really means to me, when it probably means nothing to him but a joke. Only Jane knows about my crush on him.

Jane is my closest friend outside of the guys. We go to school together, so I see her a lot. We're like…fries and ketchup. That's the best way of describing our relationship. You can't have one without the other. It just DOESN'T work! Ha-ha!

Sid's also a pretty cool guy. He's like the group's pet. He can be so sweet at times; you just want to give him a big hug! I don't have an as close relationship with him, as Jane has, but we're good friends.

Last, but not least is Tony. Our relationship is kind of iffy. We joke around a lot, but sometimes, it's just awkward. AWKWARD. We don't hate each other or anything, but we're just weird around each other because we aren't very close.

Back to where I was heading, before I loaded all that on you…

"Hi Stacy!" I said happily to my super-hot friend. sigh

"Hey there, my little jewel!" He joked. He does NOT know how that affects me!

We hugged, and I was in heaven. Who wouldn't be if there body was being pressed up against your crush's with your arms around each other. "How was school today?" he asked.

"Stressful." I groaned.

"Than don't go." He stated happily.

"It's not that simple, Stace." I sighed while sitting down on a chair.

"Aw, come on. Take a break from it for once. You deserve it!" He said trying to persuade me. I thought about it. He started to massage my shoulders…Ooh that feels GOOD!

"I dunno…"

"Please…?" he turned my chair to face him. This boy doesn't quit, does he? "It'll be fu-un!" he said giving me a charming smile. Am I melting…? Heck Yes!

"Fine!"

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed. Wow… I didn't know it would make him that happy… yay me! The next thing I knew, I was up, spinning around in the air, and the only thing keeping me there were Stacy's arms. Talk about hotness…or at least it would be if he stopped scaring the shit out of me by spinning me around like a maniac!

"Aaah! STACY DOUGLAS PERALTA, YOU PUT ME DOWN!" but it was no use. Let's go to plan B "JAY! Come and help me out here! Peralta's gone mad!"

The next thing I knew, Jay came running up and did a superhero pose, and said, "Unhand her you fiend!" he must be on something…

I rolled my eyes, "oh, gawd. Jay, just make him put me down! …things are starting to get fuzzy."

Right, well Stacy FINALLY put me down, and he and Jay started play-fighting. I sighed. My boys…

I walked over to where Jane was sitting on the stool and we said in unison, which is freaky,

"Skipping tomorrow" talk about weird!


	3. Burger Shack

_Jane's P.O.V._

Well after Jade and I talked a bit and Stacy and Jay stopped play fighting, Mr. I'm-Hungry-So-We-Have-To-Leave-To-Get-Food was hungry. If you don't know whom I'm talking about it's the lovely Jay Adams. Geez! He's so annoying. Oh and of course all the guys and Jade have to agree with him. So here I am, walking at the back of the pack with Sid (not that I mind. Sid has been looking better and better these days), listening to stupid Jay Adams tell everyone how hungry he is. Thank god he's in the front beside Jade. The group knows that if Jay and me have to travel together, to have us both not at all near each other. Like that ever works. We end up getting into an argument one way or another.

As we grew nearer to the Burger Shack my tummy started to rumble. Sid looked over to me and laughed.

"It looks like it was a good thing that Jay suggested coming here;" Sid said and laughed again, patting me on the back "A real good thing."

I hit him on the arm playfully and he put his arm around me. I didn't push it off. Sid seriously has been getting better looking over these past few months. I mean he's really starting to be well…hott.

Anyways, we went into some diner thing to eat. I sat in a booth with Sid, Jade, and some other guys. Tony, Stacy, and ERRG Jay sat in a booth beside us. Ugh! He's so disgusting! I mean… look at him there…stuffing his face…getting food everywhere…EW! Now he's got ketchup on his lips…those sexy, stubborn lips…Wait…WHAT DID I JUST THINK! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Okay, breathe in…breathe out…Try not to blow chunks…

"Jane…? Are you okay?" Jade asked me worriedly, "you look like you just saw a ghost! Ha-ha!"

"uh… yeah, I'm fine…" I replied. That stupid asshole just HAS to be attractive! Argh! What a jerk…

"HEY JANE!" oh no… he's attempting communication. This won't be pretty.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"Nothing." A few guys laughed at his answer. UGH! I can't take much more of this. Just one more thing and I could…

"HEY JADE!" he yelled to my friend. Honestly, does he HAVE to yell? What is he up to? "Why are you sitting over there with HER? Wouldn't you rather sit over here with me, your BEST FRIEND" oh I see…two can play that game.

"Jay, please don't start anything." Jade pleaded.

"YEAH Jay! Don't start something!" Come on, I HAD to say SOMETHING to that. "Besides, everyone knows I would win…Jade is MY best friend."

"Yeah?" he challenged.

"yeah." OH! What you gonna do?

"Okay, I have something to say," said Jade in an edgy voice, "and before I say it, I'll say this: Jay, you're my best friend with a penis. Jane, you're my best friend without one." She pointed out. "now that that's cleared up, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! IT DRIVES ME NUTS, AND WORST OF ALL, I ALWAYS END UP IN THE MIDDLE! IF EITHER OF YOU WANT TO EVEN TALK TO ME AGAIN, THEN YOU TWO BETTER LEARN HOW TO GET ALONG! UNTIL THEN, BYE!" Jade then stormed off. Everyone was quiet. I knew she didn't like it when we fought, but I never thought it affected her this much. Stacy got up to follow Jade, but then Tony stopped him and said,

"Let her cool off first, man"

I would too if I was him. Now what? Everything is now eerily quiet… Screw this. I got up and made my way to the door. When I was about halfway there, I noticed everyone was looking at me…even Jay…OoOo…wait, bad. No thinking about Jay like that at a time like this.

"What are you looking at!" and with that, I left the building.


	4. The Beach

Jade's P.O.V.

I can't believe them! I mean they always do that, and I always get stuck in the middle! It's bad enough just having friends that hate each other. I walked to the beach and sat in the sand. I always come here when I'm angry or stressed or just want to think. Or even be alone for that matter. This…being here, in this place on this beach…it just calms me down for some reason and I can make sense of things.

After about an hour of thinking and staring off into the ocean, I heard footsteps approaching. I hope it's not Jane or Jay. I can't deal with that right now. Whoever it was plopped themselves down beside me. I tilted my head slightly to see who it was.

"What are you up to Stacy?"

"Well, I WAS looking for you" he started with a smile. God I loved his smile…"but now that I've found you, I guess I'm…talking to you?"

"No…really? I had NO idea!" I said sarcastically with just a hint of bitterness in my tone.

"You know they don't mean to upset you." He stated.

"I know, I know. I just get so stressed out, though, because I care about both of them so much, and I hate playing peacekeeper all of the time! I mean, do we even know why they hate each other?"

"Wow…I never really thought about that before. They just…always have I guess…"

"Yeah, but for no reason?"

"I guess…" Stacy scratched his head while thinking about it. He's so adorable! "You know what? I think you're thinking too much about this."

"oh, I am, am I?" I challenged.

"yeah, you are." He responded devilishly. Is he flirting with me, or is that smile just there to torture me?

With that, Stacy, knowing how ticklish I am, started to tickle my sides. I screamed and flailed around while l couldn't stop laughing. He pinned me down, by straddling me, so I couldn't get away.

"Stacy! That's not fair! I c-can't…can't breathe!" I said between laughs. He stopped tickling me after that, but he was still straddling me…oOoO kinky… oh gawd I'm weird.

Then next thing I knew, he got this weird look in his eye…I couldn't tell what it was. Stacy started leaning in towards me.

Is he going to kiss me! I hope so…

We were a breath away from kissing, and then it happened. It was the sound of a gunshot, and that could only mean one thing. Jane's in trouble.


	5. Jay to the Rescue

_Jane's P.O.V._

I walked over to my house still thinking about Stupid Jay. How could I even have thoughts about liking him? There was nothing to like about him. Other than his hair...his eyes...his body...his lips... Okay fine! There is a lot to like about him...but he has a horrible personality! Gawd! I will not, Cannot! Like Jay Adams! And how Can Jade chose him over me...okay maybe she didn't choose either of us but still! ARGG! It was all Jay's Fault anyways! For going to the stupid Burger Shack in the first place! ARGG!

I stopped at the front metal gate of my house. I looked up at my house, a perfectly good, normal household, with a perfectly normal gate and a perfectly normal family would live there right? Wrong, my family's far from normal, and it's not a perfectly good normal household, well not on the inside. My mom took of with my younger sister when I was twelve. She thought I could handle my dad. For lord's sake mother! I was twelve! The worse part is I haven't seen them since. Sure I get postcards and pictures once in a blue moon from my sister, but it's not the same. And to top it all off, they left me with my father who is what you call a drunken asshole who like's to punch things when he drinks. The bad thing is he drinks a lot. Worse is he uses me as a punching bag. But oh well, life goes on right? I mean I've gotten use to it over the years. It just make's me stronger…on the outside. But no one will know, not even Jade, that on the inside I'm crying out for help.

Anyways…I quickly jumped over the metal gate. I walked up to my front door. Sighed, took out my keys and opened it. I looked inside checking if Dad had one of his drunken rages. Surely glass was everywhere. I sighed and closed the door quietly. I tip toed around the house picking up various pieces of glass. It was from a vase my day had bought my mom when my sister and I were younger. Guess he didn't like it. As I picked up the last piece of glass, my dad woke up. His eye's red, his hair a mess, and he looked angry.

"WERE WHERE YOU JANE LEXXON, YOU STUPID GIRL!" He screamed. I was used to this, so I didn't flinch.

"I was out dad. I told you I would be." I said calmly.

"OUT WITH THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING BOYS NO DOUBT! AND THAT WHORE OF A FRIEND…WHATS HER NAME! JADE YES!" He screamed. Okay its one thing for him to call yell at me and call me stupid. But he will not insult my friends.

"Those boys are friends and there not good for nothing. And Jade is Far from a whore Dad!" I yelled. Of course he didn't like the sound of that.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He screamed and came at me. "Do NOT talk to me that way ever again Jane. Or so help me god I will beat you to a pulp!" He grabbed my head and threw me to the ground. I was getting madder and madder by the second.

"What are you going to do dad! You've done all you can to me! You beat me up anytime you god damn feel like it!" I yelled. Then out of know where my dad grabbed his gun and took a shot at me. At First I thought he only did that to scare me. But when I saw how close the bullet hole was to my head, I thought twice about that. My dad of course just realized what he did and dropped his gun. He looked shocked and I was almost in tears. I wanted to go over to him and beat the living hell out of him. He started yelling at me again when Jay, yes Jay, dashed into my house.

"Jane!" He yelled, grabbed me and pulled me out of the house. Then we ran, ran all the way down the street. I stopped and sat on the sidewalk. I was in tears, almost balling. He came over and put an arm around me.

"Shh, Jane, it will all be alright." He said and pulled me close to him.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked while whipping the tears out of my eyes.

"Your dad's gun shot. It was heard all over town. And everyone knows what it sounds like. It has a very distinct sound you know." Jay said and smiled at me.

"Thanks Jay." I said and gave him a quick hug. "I never new you had it in you."


	6. A Talk between best buds

Jade's P.O.V

Stacy and I ran almost all the way to Jane's house before we saw two familiar looking people hugging. As we got closer to them, I thought to myself, is that really Jane and Jay hugging? Something seriously wrong must have happened for them to do that.

"Jane!" I yelled. As soon as they heard me, they split apart immediately. "Are you alright? We heard your dad's gun and came here as fast as we could! What happened?"

After I said that, Tony and Sid came running out of nowhere. Everyone kind of calmed down and Jane spoke.

"Well…umm" she started a bit shaky. "I came home and I… I tried to be as quiet as I could, you know, because of how my dad gets. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought…and…" she trailed off.

"You don't have to continue, Jane." I comforted. I knew that it probably wasn't something she wanted to recall. Everyone was crowding around her with worried expressions.

"Where are you gonna stay tonight, Jane?" I asked. She can't possibly be thinking of go back 'home' "You can't go back in there with your dad! I won't let you!"

Jane just shrugged while looking totally and completely like her head was in a whole other world.

"HEY!" Sid yelled to get everyone's attention. "How bout all of you just come to my house? My parents are out of town, so you can all come and crash there if you want." I adore that kid… Man… Man boy…guy! A guy, that's what he is! Ha-ha, Man boy. Stop it, Jade! Now is not the time.

"Kay, so I guess we're all goin' to Sid's place." Tony stated.

As Jane made her way over towards Sid (probably to thank him) she passed in front of Jay, and I swear I heard a mumbled 'thanks'. I looked at Jay questionably. I guess he could feel my eyes on him and he looked up to meet mine. I cocked a brow and he just shrugged.

As the gang started walking across town to Sid's, I walked alongside Jay. He seemed unusually quiet and so un-Jay-like.

"So…" I started.

"So…" Jay answered.

"What's up with you?" I asked my best friend.

"What do you mean?" He countered by answering a question with a question. I knew that was coming; trying to make it look like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. He's confused about something, I can tell.

"You seem…different." He stayed quiet. "You're not being the loud, rude, and obnoxious Jay we all know and love. What's with that?"

"I'm not ALWAYS like that, Jade. You, of all people, should know there's more to me than that." He's getting close to mad. Shit.

"Look, Jay… I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh yeah, then how did you mean it?"

"You're just…" OH crap, what to say? Why did I back myself into a corner like that? "Being… respectful of Jane, I guess…" He stayed quiet. "You're both usually trying to throw as many insults at each other as possible, but now you're being polite, and you were actually, like, her 'savior'. And…AND you two were hugging when we came. What's up with that, huh?"

I thought I saw a smile tugging on the edges of his lips when I mentioned them hugging, but he quickly tried to hide it by clearing his throat.

"Well, I don't hate Jane. I just…like bugging her." Like I believe that! He so likes her, oh my god! It's the classic 'pull the braids of the girl-you-like's hair'. "And the saving her part… I was just in the neighbourhood, and…"

"You didn't want to see her hurt?" I inquired with a smirk. He stayed quiet. Hmm…

After a few moments of silence, Jay started up again.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" I guess it's my turn to play dumb.

"That…" Jay bent down towards my ear to continue "That Jane's life was like…that"

"Of course I did. Jane is one of my closest friends. She's been through a lot. There's been countless night's where I've stayed up and comforted her when she's had to leave her house to get away from her dad." Jay nodded. I couldn't see his face because he had his head down, and his hair covered most of his face. "I really appreciate you being so… nice to Jane" I stated. He just nodded again.


	7. Figuring out some stuff

_Jane's P.O.V._

On the way to Sid's, I had been walking beside Stacy. Tony and Sid were talking about some hot girls while walking slightly ahead of us. Jade and Jay had been walking sort of behind us and a bit slower. I glanced back at them and noticed they were having some sort of serious talk.

Stacy was trying to comfort me while I sniffled.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I didn't want him worrying about me any more than he already did. He put his arm around me. "Really, I'm fine. You don't have to treat me like a child." Stacy can be a bit overbearing at times.

There was an awkward pause. I kept glancing back at Jay. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because I want to run up to him and embrace him with a big, huge hug, and never let go. I can't, though. He would never like me like I like him. Wait. Did I just admit to myself that I have feelings for Jay Adams? Of all times too…

I looked back at him again. I think Stacy may have noticed this time because he cocked a brow at me.

"What?" I challenged.

"Nothing." he grinned devilishly.

"That's not a nothing look on your face…" I stated. He just kept smiling, which got me worried. "STACY, what the hell is it?" I pressed on getting a bit frustrated. He mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Youlikejay." He said REALLY fast. I think he may be just a bit too excited.

"Huh?"

"YOU LIKE JAY." He stated slowly and clearly.

"Oh… Hey! No I don't!" I exclaimed defensively. How the hell did he figure that out? Does Stacy have some sort of mind-reading powers that I'm not aware of? That would explain a lot… heh…

"Then how do you explain why you keep looking back at him?" I started to retaliate, but he stopped me. "Also, how do you explain hugging him? Hmm…?" Damn him.

"Well of course I'd hug the person whom just saved my life! And besides, you know me. I'm a huggable person!" oh god, I hope he buys that…

"You still didn't explain the looks you keep directing his way…"

"I know…"

"And why is that? Is there something you're hiding? Like you…oh let me think… like Jay?" I didn't say anything to that. I just didn't know WHAT to say because I'm not exactly sure WHAT I feel for Jay, IF I do have feelings for him. "Unresponsive…Hmm…"

"Stacy, just drop it!" I said a bit harshly. He looked kind of hurt. "Stacy… you just don't know what I'm going through right now… Maybe I'll let you know how I feel about him when **I **figure out how I feel about him, because I don't even know myself."

"Okay, Jane. Okay." And he left it at that.

By that time, we were walking up the walkway to Sid's house.


	8. Sid's house

Jade's P.O.V.

Everyone was crammed into Sid's room. Well, not _crammed, _really, because his room was actually quite spacious (remember, he's rich).

Sid had two queen-sized beds. Why? I don't even want to go there.

Anyway, we all just basically just hung out in Sid's room, and occasionally went in to the kitchen to get something to eat. Around midnight, people started to get tired and wanted to go to sleep. We had to figure out who was going to sleep where. It was going to be three people to a bed.

"Well Sid will obviously sleep in his bed, so who doesn't mind sharing with him?" I asked.

"I'll share with him." Jane answered, sounding like she really didn't care where she slept, just as long as she slept. I thought I saw Jay glare a bit at Sid. Hmm…

"I guess I'll share with them." I stated. "That leaves you three idiots to share the other one. Ha!" I said and tried to run away.

"HEY! Who are you calling idiots?" Tony yelled jokingly.

"You know what I think?" Jay started. Oh no. That can't be good. "I think, pretty soon, Jade's gonna be feel like the idiot." He said and started to run after me. AH!

Jay had tackled me to the ground and was now sitting on my back. Oh that dear best friend of mine.

"Jay! Get OFF!" I yelled.

"Did anyone hear a noise just now?" Jay asked. Everyone laughed. He actually is trying to make me feel like an idiot. Not working.

"Jay! You're such an ass!" I said. It probably did look pretty funny. I started laughing.

"No, I'm just on yours."

"That's it." I mumbled. He was heavy. Or at least, to me, it felt like it. It pushed up from the ground with my arms and threw Jay off. "Asshole." I snapped, pretending to be REALLY mad. I stalked off and sat in the corner. I covered my head with my hands, which were resting on my knees, at the moment. You couldn't see my face.

Jay walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry, Jade. Don't be mad." Ha-ha, he thinks I'm mad. Time to bring this joke to a higher level. I started pretending to cry. Oh yeah, here's the waterworks! "Jade? Are you okay? You know I didn't mean to upset you." He sounded so desperate and worried! I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing!

"This is TOO FUNNY! I can't believe you fell for that, Jay!" He looked confused for a second, then it clicked. A frown formed on his face, he just got up and walked back to where the others were after saying 'whatever.' Ha-ha.

I looked to see what Jane had been doing while all this had been going on. I searched the room with my eyes, and eventually came across her. She was lying in Sid's bed, already asleep. She must be tired.

Then Sid went and laid down beside Jane. For some reason Jane then grabbed on to Sid in her sleep and rested her head on his shoulder. Sid was surprised, but then started to smirk and put his arm around her. I looked at him questionably and he just shrugged.

I was feeling tired too, so I laid down on the other side of Sid. He gets embarrassed easily, so I think I may mess with his head a bit.

I snuggled up to him by laying my head on his other shoulder, and laying my hand on his chest. Sid just went with it and put his remaining arm around me. I opened one eye only to see Stacy, Jay, and Tony all gaping at the three of us. Their expressions were priceless.

"Oh yeah, I'm a pimp." Sid said jokingly to the guys. With that, I grabbed my pillow and hit him over the head with it.

"Try anything and die." I said and turned my back to him. The guys just chuckled.

"Dude!" Jay started. "You just got cushion-slapped!" he's so weird. That's why I love him.

I could hear the three boys walking over to the other bed. Someone had turned off the lights while on the way there.


	9. Midnight Snack

Jane's POV

I woke up halfway through the night. I had a nightmare about what had happened earlier and just couldn't shake it enough to go back to bed. So I decided to go downstairs and look for a midnight snack. I was starving. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake up Jade or Sid. Looking over at them they both looked hilarious. Jade, her mouth wide open legs everywhere, and Sid, face planted on his pillow. I let out a small giggle. "My friends" I whispered to myself.

As I made my way downstairs, I kinda knew my way because Sid and I hung out a lot since we were kids. It was kind of like a second home to me. One that I didn't feel uncomfortable or unsafe in. I was trying not to make any noise but Sid's house was pretty creaky. I finally made my way to the Kitchen and turned on a light when a familiar face almost scared the shit out of me.

"Whatt are you doing up?" Jay said while scaring me half to death.  
"Why are you sitting in the kitchen in the dark, you creep!" I replied while moving my eye contact away from him to the fridge. I opened it and shuffled around, trying to avoid eye contact or just contact in general with him. I still didn't know how I felt. I did like him, that was obvious... and now that I thought about it, maybe I always have. Just a little bit at least. We have never seen eye to eye about anything ever. But maybe that was because my head was always trying to protect my heart. I've seen Jay date a lot of girls, and sometimes I didn't agree with the way he treated them. So maybe that's why. But I did date Tony. So lets just say my heart doesn't always have the best taste in men. But the way Jay saved me tonight. I think my heart just realized that it wants what it wants. And what it wants is Jay Adams. unfortunately.

"I was hungry. Just wanted to get a snack." He replied, and I heard the crunching of cereal in his mouth.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea. For once in your life" I teased. I went to the cupboard and got out a bowl, poured me some cereal and sat down beside Jay.  
"No milk?" He asked. "Nah, It tastes more like a snack this way." I replied.

That's when it got awkward. Well, it was always kinda awkward, but now there were no small talk options. So either we talked about what happened or just didn't talk at all.

I looked over to Jay and watched him eat for a second. He looked so cute, and I just wanted to kiss him right then and there. But I knew that he would never. In a billion years. Ever. Feel that way about me. My heart was beating quicker and I knew I had to talk to Jade about this or I was going to explode.

"You okay Jane?" He asked, finally noticing me staring at him like a creep. "Did you want to talk about what happened tonight? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"That's a loaded question." I said, looking into my cereal. "I'm not okay. I never really have been. I'm really good at hiding my feelings. Just trying to stay all happy on the outside so know one really knows. Well except for Jane, about my hurting on the inside sometimes." I replied. This was a deeper conversation then I thought I would ever have with him. Like ever.

"But why? You know you could have talked to me right?" He said, looking right at me. He moved his hand closer to mine. Which was right beside my cereal bowl.

"Yeah right!" I said getting a little upset. "Me talking to you about anything. You hate me? And I hate you right? It's been like this forever. You annoy me and I annoy you back. Because your annoying and crazy and obnoxious." I just started listening all the things I didn't like about him to cover up the things I did.

"I don't hate you Jane. I _never_ have hated you!" He said, starting to take offense. "You can be a little shit when you want to too. But I don't hate you. I just like to annoy you because your so easily annoyed. I'm sorry if you ever thought that I hated you."

"I don't hate you either Jay..." I said, looking up at him. "It's just hard." I whispered. Ever since me and Tony broke up, a little piece of my heart was still with him. I was still trying to figure out if I ever wanted to get back together with him. I mean it never hurt when he was chatting up different girls around me. But he was just super convenient. One of my best friends, who it would just be easy with. Well easy enough considering I was talking about Tony.

"Whats hard?" Jay asked. Now turning to face me. All of this was so un-Jay like. He hadn't cracked a joke once. I have never seen him like this with anyone else. Well anyone else but Jade. But they were best friends.

"Feelings, I don't know. Why do you care?" I asked, starting to get defensive again. Because I have this stupid complex. This stupid I don't want you to hurt me like my mom did and my dad does complex.

"Jane. I care about you." He said, his head down. I didn't know where this was headed. I was just still tired and worried and trying to figure out if I wanted to try and head down this road with Jay Adams. Who I still didn't know if he liked me too? How could he? I'm being a complete jerk to him right now. What does he mean care for me? In a friend way, in a more then friend way. Oh my god being in love is hard.

Love... did I just think love? I can't be in love. I've only liked the guy officially in my head for less then 24 hours. Oh my god head thinking things.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over to him. Our hands still just inches apart.  
"Well that's a loaded question." He answered. Slighting smirking to himself.  
I just sighed and took a deep breath.  
"I guess we can just talk about this tomorrow?" I said. "I'm glad we came to the conclusion that we don't hate each other. The guys will be happy about that." I smiled slighty over to him. He smiled back.

I left my bowl of half eaten dry cereal on the counter to eat in the morning and headed back upstairs, leaving Jay to eat the rest of his. "Goodnight" I said while heading up the stairs.  
"Same." He said back to me, a mouth full of cereal.

When I went back into Sid's bedroom, I made my way back to the bed, to find Jade awake. "What are you doing up?" I whispered, while I lay back down.  
"Where were you? I was freaking out! I thought you left." She whispered back.  
"I was downstairs, eating a bowl of cereal. Chatting with Jay..." I continued to whisper.  
"WHAT?" She whispered loudly. "You and Jay Adams, were chatting and eating cereal together. What the fuck is up with the world."  
"Well we came to the conclusion that we don't exactly hate each other. "  
"That's a good conclusion. Finally." Jade whispered with a sign of relief.  
"Whatever. I still need to talk to you about something in the morning." I yawned, and turned to face Sid.  
"Sure" Jade said. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."


End file.
